Ikuto's Bad Day
by Arret
Summary: Amuto. Warnings: Amu is her present age and there is a non-con Utau/Ikuto moment. Language and limes, but no lemons. The Cat is in Amu's bedroom again and his day gets better. Enjoy and please R and R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Ikuto... *sigh***

* * *

Ikuto passed the doors to his school without a backward glance as he sauntered down the street.

Yoru did a few somersaults as he floated behind the slender blue-haired boy. "Oi, are you ditching class today, Ikuto-nya?" Yoru asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Ikuto answered as he adjusted his violin on his back.

"Yay! School is so boring. Let's do something fun," Yoru shouted as he batted his tiny paw at a fly buzzing by.

Ikuto heaved a sigh and turned down another street. Yoru wilted at Ikuto's silence and began grooming his face. Ikuto didn't really have a destination in mind, but he did feel the need to place as much distance between himself and his stepfather's home. He winced as he realized that it was more than that, he was really running away from his sister and what she had done to him this morning.

Earlier

He and Amu had been at the amusement park again, but after Amu dragged him on some of the rides, she had simply been walking at his side, staring with wide-eyes at the twinkling lights in the park. He stole brief glances, too quick for her to notice, at the look of wonder on her face.

To his surprise, she tentatively reached out and grasped his hand with her tiny one. Smiling dazzlingly, she breathed, "I'm so glad you brought me here again, Ikuto."

He struggled to keep his face nonchalant, but it was difficult. "Well, I was bored and since it's sort of entertaining to watch you act like an idiot…"

She squeezed his hand and giggled.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Ikuto asked.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she replied.

He turned his head away from her, but didn't let go of her hand. "You're such a little girl, Amu."

"Uh-huh. Hey, let's go sit over there," she said cheerfully and forcefully pulled him towards a rusting wrought-iron bench.

He seated himself gracefully beside her and looked off into the distance, wondering what had gotten into her. Normally, she was so distrustful of him. Not that he hadn't given her good reason to suspect him given he insulted her as often as he flirted with her. He controlled a small gasp as she started stroking his hand.

"Ikuto, is it wrong for me to be a little girl?" the pink haired-girl asked in a small, sad voice.

_What kind of question is that? _He wondered silently, as his nerve-endings in his hand became sensitized from her caresses.

He turned his blue gaze on her and answered in his normal calm tone. "It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. You just are." After a moment, he added, "I don't mind."

He pulled a blade of grass out of his pocket and waved it in front of Yoru. _Hmm, where'd that come from?_ he questioned in his mind.

"Nya!" the cat guardian yelled and clamped onto the clipping with his sharp little fangs.

Amu chuckled a Yoru's antics and said in a relieved voice, "I like being with you, Ikuto. I like that I can be a kid with you and that you can be one with me."

Ikuto stared at her blankly, but felt something tight and uncomfortable in his chest loosen a little. He registered an unexpected sense of loss as she released his hand, but that didn't compare to his shock when she leaned forward, blushing, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He dropped the grass cutting without realizing he did it.

"But sometimes... sometimes I feel… strange when I'm with you," Amu said as she laid her head on his chest. "I think of you… I think of you touching me."

Ikuto felt his cat-ears and tail appear and shot Yoru a glare as the cat guardian covered his mouth, snickering. "Amu-" The words died on Ikuto's lips as he felt her blunt nails moving in lazy circles on his back. He controlled the urge to arch his back and purr at the pleasurable sensation, but he could do nothing to stop himself from growing hard.

Ikuto shifted a little to relieve the ache of his erection, but of course this made the matter worse, not better. He inwardly cursed his preference for tight jeans as he felt his arousal straining against them. He really meant to push her away to stop this odd encounter, but instead he found himself petting her hair as she nuzzled her face to his chest.

"You make me want to grow up, Ikuto," Amu murmured as she loosed one of her arms from around his body and slid her hand down his slim torso.

Ikuto felt paralyzed as her hand settled lightly on his aching shaft and stroked lightly. He hissed in pleasure and nudged his hips forward helplessly to increase the friction.

"Do you want to do grown-up things with me, too, Ikuto?" Amu asked in a shy voice, as she slid her hand up and down his length more quickly. "Will you be… my first?"

"Amu, we ca-" Ikuto managed, as she pulled his zipper down.

He never knew how he might have answered because at that moment his eyes opened and he saw his sister's violet eyes inches away from his face. "Ikuto, do you like that?" Utau crooned as she enthusiastically pumped his fully-engorged member.

_I was dreaming?! _

"Utau!" The dazed look left Ikuto's eyes and he clenched his teeth and pushed Utau off of himself. As she she landed on the floor with a loud thump, he felt a stab of guilt. He realized that he had used too much force with her, but couldn't make himself care much as shoved his cock back into his black jeans with rough movements. He felt a shiver as he realized that she had completely freed him from his briefs, and judging by the pearly drop of liquid gleaming at the tip, he might have climaxed before long.

"That was a filthy trick, Utau," Ikuto bit out, his blue eyes narrowed in fury at his sister sitting on the floor, "Jacking me off me while I was sleeping? That's low even for you." His lips curled in disgust as he saw the flimsy nightgown she was wearing had slipped off her shoulder and partially revealed one of her small breasts.

Utau's face scrunched up as she watched him pull up his zipper. "What am I supposed to do? You won't let me touch you when you're awake. I want you so much, so when I heard you moaning I thought I could make you feel good, even if you didn't know it was me doing it. You liked it, Ikuto," she finished with a pout.

Ikuto made his way to his bureau and grabbed a shirt, thrusting his arms through it. "That's really fucked up. Of course if I'm asleep and somebody starts stroking and squeezing my dick, my body will respond, but it's not my choice. It's like raping me." He hated the dirty way he was talking to her, but he couldn't stop himself… she had made him feel dirty. He genuinely loved her, but her obsession with him had gone too far.

"Fucked up?" Utau repeated in disbelief. The wheedling tone went out of her voice as she crossed her arms. "How's me wanting you more fucked up than you hanging around that elementary school girl all the time and hitting on her? I heard you say Amu's name when you were sleeping. You want a twelve year-old girl. Now, that's _fucked_, Ikuto."

He ignored her as he finished buttoning his shirt and slipped on his boots. Slinging his violin on his back, he belatedly realized his guardian was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Yoru, Utau?" Ikuto demanded coldly.

"I locked him out," Utau answered shortly, her voice cracking on the last word as she saw him frowning at the window.

Yoru was perched precariously on the windowsill, sleeping. He awoke when he saw his master unlatching the sash of the window. "Ikuto, it was cold-nya!" Yoru cried as he leapt onto Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto ruffled the fur on his head briefly causing the cat to nuzzle Ikuto's neck enthusiastically.

Utau wrung her hands and rose when she saw Ikuto climbing on to the window frame, his feline features appearing. She ran across the room, clutching Ikuto's back as he crouched, preparing to spring. "Please, Ikuto… please let me love you, all I want to do is love you…"

His triangular ears flattened to his head as she clung harder, making sure to rub her breasts against him, but he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "Let me go, Utau. Don't force me to be cruel to you."

Ikuto felt her arms loosen as she started sobbing, but he didn't look back as jumped out of the window. He landed elegantly on his feet and felt his heart leap a little in his chest as one thought shot through his mind like a meteor. _Free!_

Present Time

Ikuto stalked through the streets as his blood cooled, while Yoru bumbled along behind, occasionally exclaiming over something, but also happy to hang on to Ikuto's shirt and purr contentedly.

Ikuto had walked mostly with his head down allowing his feet to take him where they would, but finally he looked around and found that his aimless wandering had actually brought him to Seiyo Elementary, the school which Amu attended. From behind a tree, he watched the Guardians having tea and laughing in their glass enclosure. He watched them wistfully as Amu was hugged by Yaya. As usual, Amu pretended to look uncomfortable, but he could tell she was enjoying it.

"Oh, are we gonna bug those silly Guardians-nya?" Yoru shouted brightly, as he pawed the silver cross hanging from Ikuto's collar.

Ikuto was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "No, let's go." Ikuto hung his head again and slipped away, pondering his dream and sister's words about Amu.

* * *

**A/N: My first Shugo Chara fic! I absolutely fell in love with this manga, especially Ikuto. Tadase who? :) I have a few other fics I'm working on, but I decided I needed a break from them. It hasn't been betaed, so excuse any mistakes. Yep, it's mature and I struggled with the way Ikuto talked to Utau, but I think if he was put into that circumstance he would say things like that. I could also see Utau doing something like that to him. *nods* Actually, I like her, but when she's around Ikuto she turns into a different person.**

**Anyway, this is going to be an Amuto fic. from this point on. It will continue to be mature, but since Amu is decidedly underage there won't be full-blown lemon. I just don't have any inclination to make her older at this point. The subtle sexual stuff works between Ikuto and Amu in the manga and anime, so why change it? It will be consensual, but if underage petting squicks you then I suggest you find a tale where she is older.**

**This story may be 2 or 3 chapters, depending on interest in it, so if you like it, please leave me a review. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
